It is well known that the brush portion of a power skin brush appliance becomes worn after a period of use, to the point where replacement is necessary to maintain performance of the skin brush. However, a user will often continue to use the skin brush without realizing that the brush portion is worn, resulting usually in dissatisfaction with the performance of the skin brush. Different systems and arrangements thus have been developed to help the user recognize when a brush portion needs to be replaced. These include various indications, such as, for instance, a visual or audio use of specific instructions, such as “replace brush”.
However, such a language specific approach can be problematic, particularly when the products are sold internationally. Further, while other techniques have used non-language specific icons, those can also be confusing, as there is no established icon for a “replace brush” or similar message.
Accordingly, a system is desired to indicate a worn brush, which needs to be replaced, without using words or specific icons.